The Dragon's Protector
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: What happens when a real dragon hatches for Kagome, then with Naraku dead and gone the jewel takes Kagome and her dragon Selenay to a new world, where they are needed as Dragon and Rider.
1. Prologue

DarkPriestess66 says, I don't own Inuyasha.

_What have I done?_ Wondered a man carrying a shiny emerald egg as he ran away from his village, the village bordered on the every edge of the eastern sea, and was said to be the home of real dragons. But that wasn't true in about a hundred years, the man knew better there was only a single egg left of the last Queen's clutch.

_I have to find somewhere safe for this egg, please dragon spirits, help me._ The wounded man prayed, he didn't have much time left, for he was a caretaker of the egg, but not the true guardian that could make the egg hatch. His family has been keeping watch over the last true dragon egg for hundred years,waiting for the time, the true guardian would make her presence known.

The wounded man ran into a clearing, where there were three people sleeping, _I can't run any father then this, I hope one of these people will be the guardian,_ silent as a spirit; he walked right up to a yellow bag, placing the last dragon's egg in the bag and faded from existence. For you see, the man has already passed away but his spirit had to carry out its final task.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome woke to the sound of birds singing, yeah right...she woke up to Inuyasha rummaging in her bag.

"Sit boy!" shouted Kagome, as she crawled out of the sleeping bag, "How many times must I tell you don't go though my stuff,"

"But I want Ramen," Inuyasha muttered after the spell wore off.

"I have personal belongings in there, you insensitive jerk!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed her backpack from the half demon. She set it down next to her sleeping bag, and began to make sure nothing was disturbed. When her hand brushed along something that was really warm, "What?" moving a shirt, she found something that she never packed into her bag, was an egg. "Is this some kind of joke."

"What's wrong; Kagome?" asks Sango, what was close to Kirara, her demon cat companion.

Kagome pulled out the egg, which was still warm and growing warmer.

Sango gasped, "where did _that _come from?"

Kagome blinked "How should I know, it wasn't here when we went to sleep last night,"

"Sango, do you know what that egg is?" asks Miroku as his hand slowly making its way to the demon slayer's back side.

"Who cares where it came from or what it is, I say we just eat the damn thing." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome felt an uncanny urge to sit him, holding the egg closer to her chest to protect it, "Not on your life, Inuyasha, this egg was in my backpack. It must have been meant for me to take care of,"

"You couldn't care for anything," muttered Inuyasha.

"What was that, I have you know I take care of this group just fine, the only one who complains is you." Kagome snapped. She turned back to Sango, "Please answer Miroku's question."

"I never saw one in my life, but there is a legend past down though the demon slayers, about a village that was known to raise dragons," Sango answered, "That is a dragon's egg,"

Kagome looked at the emerald egg in her arms, she couldn't imagine a dragon, they were mythical creatures in her time, but why would a dragon's egg being doing in her backpack?

"its also said that only few chosen could make a dragon hatch," Sango added

"If Kagome can get the baby dragon to hatch, she can do anything." Shippo spoke up

"Kagome can barely locate the Shards of the Jewel," Inuyasha responds

Kagome narrowed her eyes, and frowned "I'll do it, I'll get this dragon to hatch," '_maybe when the dragon hatches; Inuyasha will finally stop comparing me to Kikyo?_'

The group picked up camp, Kagome kept a close watch on her egg, because of Inuyasha's threat of eating it,

"I have to go home soon," Kagome stated after a few hours of walking,

"For another test?" Miroku asks

"No, I want to get a few books on dragons, I should learn more about them if I'm going to hatch one." Kagome answered. She was carefully holding her egg in her arms to keep it warm, even if it doesn't need it, but more to protect it.

"You're becoming attached to that stupid egg," Inuyasha complained "And you're not going home."

"Think about it this way, if my dragon does hatch, he or she could be trained to help us defeat naraku." Kagome suggested, but just the thought of a creature even if that creature just had to a be dragon getting hurt because of that vile Naraku made Kagome's grip tighten.

"From the legends Dragons are fiercely protective of anyone who wins their loyalty and trust," Sango stated.

"Like Rin's dragon yokai Ah-Un is with her," Shippo adds

Kagome smiled down at the emerald egg, she hoped that when the baby hatched its scales would match,

"I wonder if the hatchling will think Kagome is its mother?" Miroku questioned.

"Like with chickens they imprint on the first thing it sees," Kagome replies. She looked back down, "Well when you do hatch, I will be the first one, you see, because I'm the one whose going to take very good care of you, little Selenay."

"Selenay?" repeated Sango.

Kagome blushed, "I already picked out a name if the dragon is a female, or call it Tatsu, if its male. I think its a she"

DarkPriestess66 says, I have no idea what I'm doing with this story, so reviews would be helpful.


	3. Chapter 2

The Inu gang went back to Keade's village, seeing as there were no rumors of naraku or shards of the jewel.

"Keade, what do you know about dragons?" Kagome asks as she walked into the hut.

"Dragons yokai are common, but if ye mean fire breathing winged creatures, I only know of one village that was rumored to raised dragons, and were their partners." Keade answers

"That's new, Sango didn't know about that, what else do you know?" Kagome asks

"Well also its said that only a true Protector can make a dragon hatch from their egg, but I'm not sure about that." Keade replies. Kagome nodded, and left the hut. She was the Protector of the Shikon Jewel does that make her a dragon's protector too?

"Why did ye ask, child?" asks Keade.

Kagome didn't want to show off her new responsibility of the egg, but if Keade knew about it, maybe she would know where to search for the answers, ever so gently Kagome, set down her backpack, and opened it up, reaching in, she pulled out her newly found treasure.

"I found this in my bag two days ago, I don't know how it got there or who place it." Kagome explained as she held the egg,

"Aye, a true dragon's egg, I never thought I lived to see one," Keade confirmed.

Kagome held her egg, while she thought about going home with it, she needed to do research on caring for dragons, but she didn't trust the dragon's egg with Inuyasha, for all she knew the half demon would try to eat it,

"Kagome!" exclaimed Shippo, as he can bouncing into the hut then stopped when he saw that Kagome was holding something in her arms, he didn't go with them on the last outing because he wasn't feeling well. "What do you have there?"

"Its a dragon's egg, found it in my backpack." Kagome answered.

Shippo walked over and stared at the egg, "How can a dragon be in there?"

Kagome smiled tenderly, "I mean there is a baby dragon growing inside the egg, and when he or she is ready, it will hatch."

"Does that mean you won't care about me anymore?" Shippo asked.

"Of course not, you're still special to me and I'll always love you, you'll help me care for the baby won't you?" Kagome asked.

"Like a big brother?" replied Shippo

"If you want to be." kagome answered,

Shippo petted the egg, "don't worry, I'll protect you from Inuyasha," then looked up at Kagome, "Don't we have to have a nest or something, I had one in a den with my father and mother?"

"No, we're always on the move, I don't we need one." Kagome replied, as she sat down, she placed the egg beside her, and stared at it for a while, just thinking about all the mythes and legends, fearsome fire breathers, able to destroy villages in one breath.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_'


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome wandered though a field of wild flowers, she knew she was dreaming but this was the weirdest of all dreams.

"_Do not be alarm, I have merely come to guide you._" a melodious voice stated as Kagome looked up to see, a dragon sunning itself on a flat rock, it has a serpentine shaped body, with scales that are bronze colored, It has enormous wings running from its shoulders to its lower back, This dragon has deep-set eyes that are blue and full of kindness, love, and intelligence.

Kagome's jaw dropped, and she took a step backward.

The dragon tilted it's head to the side and blew out a smoke ring from its nostrils, "_I always hated when you two-legs do that,_"

"What are you doing here, and where are we?" asked Kagome once she gotten a hold of herself.

"_you have many questions about a certain egg left in your care, and as to where we are. This is the crossroads between the living world and the other world. Where dragons go when we die,_" the dragon replied, "_I'm here to answer and explain a few things_"

"You are the last queen dragon, aren't you?" Kagome asked as she felt her courage come back and took a step closer,

"_how did you guess, but yes, I was. My last clutch of eggs was shattered throughout the world, to find protectors, I hoped to bring about a new age where us dragons would again live in harmony with humans, and demons._" the queen answered, "_Come sit by me, and I will start explaining._"

Kagome did as she was told.

"_When a dragon hatches, its chosen protector will be marked in such a way that they will share a lifespan of the dragon, neither a human or dragon can be killed while together, but if one were to kill them at the same time..._" the queen stated, then dropped the depressing subject as it was how she was killed. "_Anyway, a dragonlet will need a lot of fresh meat, demons will do only the ones that are evil and don't care about human life._"

"I thought most dragons were herbivores." Kagome replied.

The queen blew more smoke rings, and Kagome had the feeling, the female dragon was laughing at her.

"_Those creatures who call themselves dragons, aren't related to us, and we don't graze on grasses like they do. We have to eat meat or else we don't have enough strength to fly or breathe fire when we're old enough._" the queen snorted.

"So I have to feed the hatchling until it's old enough to hunt for itself?" Kagome asked.

The queen nodded, "_also the hatchling will be able to speak to only you, when its hatched until its able to speak outloud._"

Kagome felt herself fading from the clearing, she was waking up.

The Queen dragon stared before she too faded.


	5. Chapter 4

Kagome rubbed her eyes, as she closed the book she recently brought, to get her some clue to how to care for a newly hatched dragon, these books were of little use, it had nothing to with dragons, the mythical kind that is,

"Fearsome fire breathers, indeed," groaned the modern priestess, she had come back to her time, and almost wished she hadn't, she got everything she needed for caring for a rather large lizard, at least that is what she told the pet shop employee, Kagome wondered if there was something of Grandpa's that would help.

She stood up from her desk, having the strangest feeling she needed to return to the feudal era, her heart pounded loudly, as she raced to gather everything she needed, the new things she brought, a few blankets, soft pabulum, gentle soap, even some vitamins that was said to help lizards,

"Kagome?" questions her mother from the doorway, she held old scroll in her hands, "Your grandfather, thought you might need this, said something about it was handed down though are the generations,"

Kagome smiled at her mother, she was going to have to going wing it about caring for a dragonlet, "Thank you, mama for bringing it up,"

her mother handed over the scroll and Kagome unrolled it, to her surprise and delight it was rather easy to read and the most strange, it was in her own handwriting!

She quickly copies down what was written to future use, puts the copy into her backpack. The feeling of urgency was increasing with every second, she shoulders her bag, and rushes out to the well house and hops into the well, feeling slightly irritated as she was going though time, because it was slow. She finally landed on the other side, 

"Meow," greeted Kirara, who was sitting in front of the well,

"Kirara, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, like she was going to get an answer from the feline,

Kirara walked up and tugged on one of Kagome's socks before turning and walking along the path to the village, then she stopped and looked over her shoulder, with an expression of 'Aren't you coming or what,'

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and walked down the path to the village.

Shippo met her as she was just entering the village, "Kagome, come quick! The egg..."

Kagome's eyes widened at the mention of her dragon's egg, If Inuyasha ate it, she was going to sit him so many times, his five hundred times great-grandchildren would still be tasting dirt, She ran ahead just as Kirara in her larger form shoved Inuyasha out of the way, just in time for the egg to crack, Kagome drop to her knees and touch the egg, and it broke up and a small emerald colored head popped out, then the rest of the hatchling wriggled out, staring up at the futuristic priestess, Kagome place her right hand on the dragonlet's head and felt a connection forming, and when she brought back her hand on the palm was a star, that almost looked like healed scar,

:_Mama?_: a voice spoke in Kagome's head,

The dragonlet wondered if the being was going to answer back, Kagome was slightly taken back by the voice until she remember her dream, the baby dragon would only speak to her until it was old enough to learn how to talk outloud.

The voice sounded very female, so Kagome spoke at last, "Selenay, I've waited a long time for you to hatch,"

Selenay got to her feet and very slowly and let wobbly walked over to her mother, :_Hungry!_:

Kirara purred a little at the dragonlet, who turned to her, and tilted it's head, :_Wait here, I will bring you something,_: Kirara told the young one, she already knew that the baby would speak mind to mind,

Kagome winced at the sound of the dragonlet's wail, but didn't have anything for her to eat, she looked at Kirara as she walked out of the hut with the little Selenay looking after Kirara, with longing for food.

In a few minutes time, Kirara was back with a plump rabbit in her mouth,

Selenay sniffed and turned hungry eyes on the rabbit, then pounced on it as soon as Kirara set it down,

Kagome giggled, "She eats just like Inuyasha does,"

"Kagome, she is baby after all, and Inuyasha has no manners, if his mother taught him any it didn't take," Miroku stated watching in fascination as little Selenay ripped though fur, fat, meat and gobbled it down, once with a fully belly, Selenay crawl into Kagome's lap and curled up blowing little smoke rings out of her nostrils,

Kagome looked down and stoked the crest of her new friend, and smiled as Selenay made a soft rumble in reply.

"She's a wimp, she can't even breathe fire," Inuyasha spoke up

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered, "She's only a baby, you didn't know anything when you were growing up either, you had to learn, you still don't know how to keep quite,"

Inuyasha mumbled something but everyone didn't pay any attention, because they were watching the new addition to their group, the dragon Selenay.

DarkPriestess66: Update, Update...is that the only word you people know how to type, This is a boredom story, when I have writer's block on the others I work on this one. So I update when I can. By the way, I don't own Inuyasha. Or the name Selenay. The name is from a book series by Mercedes Lackey.


	6. Chapter 5

:_I'm bored, bored, bored_: complained Selenay as she rode in her mother's basket on something she called a bicycle, they were traveling again like aways, Kagome shook her head at the dragonlet,

"I'm sorry, you're bored." Kagome replied, she was getting use to Selenay's gripping, mainly about Inuyasha, who she took a instant dislike too.

:_Should have been a dragon, who found you first, Gome-mama._: Selenay complained again.

"Where were you when I came here?" Kagome asked as she peddled her bike,

Selenay craned her slender neck to Kagome, and blew little smoke rings, :_You know very well where I was, I was in my egg, waiting for you,_:

The duo's heads snap up as they sense shards of the Jewel coming at them fast, Selenay was sensitive to the flow of mystical energy of the land and that of the jewel shards, so she could sense them too.

"Great, it's the mutt." muttered Inuyasha,

Selenay tilted her head, :_What's a mutt?_:

"Mutt's bad name to call people," Kagome answers, she gave Inuyasha a side long glance, "Although some people don't know that."

"Kagome, is Selenay speaking to you?" Miroku asks,

"Yes," Kagome answers, "She just asked what's a mutt,"

Selenay's head whipped around and her nostrils blew smoke rings, she sniffed the air, :_I smell something, I don't like it._: the dragonlet watched a a miniature tornado ran up, and out of the whirlwind appeared a wolf demon,

Kagome climbed off her bike, and went to stand beside her dragonlet, "Shush," Selenay was growling, well it sounded more like a purr because she was small,

the Wolf Demon came up to Kagome and grabbed her hands, "Kagome, How have you been, I hope the mutt has been treating you well?"

Selenay looked at the offending arm that was right above her head, she looked at Kagome, who had very strange expression like she didn't want to be touch by this creature,

"I'm fine, Koga." Kagome replies, "You might want to move your arm,"

Koga didn't listen, and was reward by pain shooting up his arm, "What the hell!"

Selenay bit down on Koga's arm, and began shaking it as hard as she could, :_No one but me has permission to touch my Gome-mama!_:

"What is that thing?" Koga asks as he finally got his arm back, glaring at the creature who just bit a chuck of his flesh off his arm,

"One very protective dragonlet," Shippo replies, "Who doesn't like you,"

Selenay spat out the chuck of flesh, :_Blah, he doesn't taste good,_"

Kirara mewed in laughter, :_I agree, but I haven't taken a bit out of him,_"

Selenay looked over at her feline friend, and the corners of her snout raised into a grin, :_I won't be taking another bit out of him, any time soon,_:

the dragonlet unfolded her wings, and glided down to the ground from the basket, want walked over to Kirara and sat by her.

"That thing just bit me," Koga complained.

"I did warn you," Kagome replies, "And she's not a thing, her name's Selenay,"

:_And Selenay is hungry,_: Selenay states, she tilted her head and caught some sound in the forest, she then began to stalk off trailing after the scent,

Kagome looked over and found Selenay missing. "Selenay!"


	7. Chapter 6

DarkPriestess66: I've decided to cross my story over with Inheritance Cycle, because I think it's cool, also Kagome's gedwey ignasia,(Shining palm) is different because she's a priestess,

Selenay crouched low as she stalked her prey, she was big enough to hunt for herself and not depend on the others for food, but she did like taking choice tidbits from the humans, she rushed at the young doe and with her strong jaws broke it's neck.

She lifted her head when she heard footsteps coming her way, she mantled and growled,

"Selenay," Kagome's voice sounded relieved

Selenay relaxed it was just Kagome, :_I said I was hungry, so I went hunting,_:

"I know, but I was worried about you." Kagome replies,

:_Don't worry so much, Gome-mama,_: Selenay states, :_I am a growing dragon after all_:

"Well enjoy your meal," Kagome states, as she turned and walked off

Sango turned and looked, "So where did Selenay go?"

"Hunting, poor thing was hungry," Kagome replies

~~~~~Time lapse~~~

Days grew into weeks, and weeks into months, Selenay grew until she was to big to be in Keade's hut,

:_So what are we doing here?_: Selenay asked Sango, she swung her head around to look at the ruins of the slayer's village.

"We're here because I want to repair my Hiraikotsu, and Kagome wanted away from Inuyasha for awhile," Sango answers, she was still nervous about a dragon speaking to anyone she deemed worthy enough.

Selenay snorted, :I'm going to explore,: she flapped her massive wings and took to the skies, when she finally learned how to fly, it was like she was Queen of the sky, for she was the biggest of all the sky predators, She soared above the clouds, but she felt like she was missing something, she looked backward and saw she had no Rider,

She folded her wings, and dived toward the ground, until she was just about a hundred feet from the ground itself, she unfurled her wings and gently circled until she landed.

Applause was her greeting, Selenay looked around and seen Kagome standing there.

"Very impressive, love." Kagome states, as she walked over to her dragon and scratched underneath Selenay's scales. The dragon closed her eyes in bliss,

Selenay opened her eyes again. :_That isn't fair, Kagome_.:

"Life isn't fair, such as I, who shares your lifespan," Kagome replies, she learned over the course of months and she hadn't really aged,

:_Not my fault,_: Selenay replies, then used her long neck to maneuver Kagome toward her shoulders. :_Come. We should fly together,_:

"Me?" Kagome asks, she and Selenay have never flown together before,

:_Who else would I want to fly with me?_: Selenay asks, :_After all, we are dragon and rider aren't we?:_

"I thought I was your protector?" Kagome asks,

:Just get on, before I put you on my back myself,: Selenay answers,

"Hmm, sharp teeth, I don't think so," Kagome replies before climbing on Selenay's back, between her shoulder blades, with Kagome being on, she felt like she truly belonged there, :_This is where I belong, with you._:

:_And I belong with you, little priestess_: Selenay replies, sharing her thoughts and feeling with Kagome. There were no words spoken as Selenay took to the skies onces more.


	8. Chapter 7

Selenay lay curled up against the Bone Eater's well, her head close to the well itself waiting for her Kagome to get back from the future, she was bored and wanted Kagome's presence in her mind again,

"You act like a lost puppy," Inuyasha state,

Selenay lifted her head and snarled at him, :_Why don't you go chase your undead,_:

"Why you..." Inuyasha began,

Selenay stood up, her talons digging furrows in the ground, :_Try it, I like to see who wins a contest of strength, me or you._: she towered over Inuyasha with her wings held high, and her neck stretched as far as she cared to go, :_Kagome told me to guard the well from you and that is what I will do. Even if I have to throw you back to the village._:

"I dare you!" Inuyasha exclaims,

Selenay didn't say anything, she merely reached over and grabbed the fire rat kimono and flung Inuyasha in the direction of the village,

She gave a very dragon like smirk when she heard the sound of the impact, :_Serves him right, daring me do something._: suddenly a very soothing presence entered her mind, as she turned her head toward the well, :_Kagome!_:

:_Why is it so dark, did I over sleep again?_: Kagome asks, through their telepathic bond,

:_Sorry,_: Selenay apologized, as she moved out of the way, her wings folding in.

"Good, now will you help me up?" Kagome asks outloud,

Selenay lifted her front leg and lowered one sharp talon into the well, :_I wish I wasn't so big, I would love to see your mother again, and Sota too,_:

"Yeah, they miss you as well." Kagome replies, "I had to lie again about the mark you gave me when you hatched,"

Selenay lifted Kagome out of well, and set her down. :Oh?: she spoke volumes with one word,

"Yeah, they didn't believe me when I said I fell, so I told them I got a tattoo," Kagome replies, "I'll show you," she opened her thoughts to Selenay,

:_Oh that is funny,_: Selenay states, as she seen the images of Kagome's freaked out friends. :_Would you like ride back to the village?_:

"I would love it," Kagome replies, and she climbed on Selenay's foreleg and up onto her back.

The dragon started walking to the village, she would have flew but she wanted to savor the time with Kagome, her partner of the mind and heart,

Kagome sat dreamily on Selenay, her pace of even and smooth, she thought about different things, mostly concerning her feelings about Inuyasha,

: _I wish you wouldn't examine your feelings about the One who chases the undead, with me listening._: Selenay's voice broke through, :_I don't know what you see in him, when he can't chose between a living person, and a dead one. After all We know I didn't hatch for just anyone._:

They reached the village just in time to see, everyone rushing to get inside the huts, or gathering weapons,

"What's going on?" Kagome asks,

"Naraku was seen headed this way, It's finally happening. We're ending him today." Inuyasha states,

Selenay roared ferociously and let out a stream of fire, :_Let's bring the fight to him!_:


	9. Chapter 8

Selenay lofted above the battlefield, ready with her teeth, claws, and tail waiting for her moment to strike. '_I don't like this idea, why is Kagome down on the ground without me to guard her back, isn't that was partners of the heart and mind should do?'_

_:You do know, you're always in the back of my head. I don't like this as much as you do, but I can't shoot my bow from your back, now can I?_: Kagome states, in thought.

The plan was for Selenay to take care of any demons that might be able to fly, Selenay swung her head to the front and roared with defiance as a hoard of demons came over the horizon. :_There's a lot of demons, I shall enjoy this_:

:_Be careful, I would hate to lose you_: Kagome replies,

"_You be careful, I'm a dragon, I live for stuff like this,_: Selenay replies as she flew straight into the hoard, ripping and tearing at each demon with her claws and teeth, lashing at them with her tail. She narrowly missed a wind scar from Inuyasha, :_Watch it, I'm fighting up here!_:

She rolled out of the way as giant flying horse attacked her, :_You call that pitiful spark a fire? I'll show you fire!_: Selenay felt the fire from her belly grow hotter as she opened her jaws to let loose a torrent of flames.

She felt the wind shift and glanced down as Miroku was using the wind tunnel, 'That gives me an idea,' she flapped her wings going higher and lashing at Entei with her tail on the way by, she rose a few more feet before folding her wings closed and spiraling downward toward Entei and Hakudoshi, she was able to grabbed on to Hakudoshi with her claws, she shrieked in pain as the demon child slashed at her belly, :_Miroku, catch!_: she dropped Hakudoshi toward Miroku's wind tunnel.

She flapped and turned back to Entei, :_Leave or be killed!_:

"Selenay move!" Inuyasha shouted,

Selenay looked down and saw the backlash wave coming at Entei, :_Woah!_: she banked a hard left and watched as Entei was destroyed, :_Great thing, I don't have a demonic aura._:

:_Little help here,_: Kirara's mental call sounded distressed.

: _On my way,_: Selenay replies and flew in the direction of Kirara and Sango,

She snapped at a demon who was going for a sneak attack on Sango, :_Not while. I'm still alive!_:

They fought until the last demon left was Naraku,

Selenay's sides were heaving as she panted, and her wing muscles were strained. But she still had the bloodlust.

Kagome was worried about the battle strain on Selenay, it was her first real battle and not the fights they had been in.

"Well dragon, you are powerful. I would like to add you to my power." Naraku states,

Selenay snarled at him, smoke rising from her nostrils,

Kagome placed a hand on Selenay's foreleg, "Easy, He's just trying to bait you, he knows he's going to lose."

:Likely chance of that,"

With the Sacred Backlash wave, Naraku was destroyed,

Kagome and Selenay walked toward where the jewel had landed, Kagome bent over and picked it up.

Selenay tilted her head, :All this blood shed over a tiny thing like that?:

Kagome was about to make her wish for the jewel to be gone, when a blinding light enveloped her,

"Kagome, reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo, I'm humbled to meet one such as you, Dragon Rider," a musical voice states, as a figure emerged from the light, the Priestess was wearing ancient armor,

"Midoriko," Kagome gasps,

:_Don't forget about me so fast, young one._: the bronze dragon queen appeared as well, :_I am Opheila, I didn't tell you in our last meeting. Because I wanted to make sure you are the one._:

"We are going to give you a choice, either return to your era and risk loosing the dragon Selenay forever or go to another world were you are needed to help destroy a tyrant there, also helping a young man find his other purpose in that world." Midoriko states

Kagome stared at the two in shock.


	10. Chapter 9

DarkPriestess66: says this takes place a little bit after Brisingr, I haven't got the fourth book yet.

Kagome knew what her choice would be, "Would my mom, brother and Grandpa know what happened to me?"

"They will believe you chose to stay with your friends in this era, but I shall grant you a single wish for your friends." Midoriko answers,

:_Selenay is still young, she needs you as much as you need her._: Opheila states.

"I just want my friends to be happy," Kagome replies, "Besides with me gone, Kikyo can have her normal life with Inuyasha,"

"So be it," Midoriko replies, "we shall give you some time to say your goodbyes, and I think you should change out of that garment and into a priestess garment, where you're going they might that garment as a come-hither look,"

:_Meet us by the Bone Eater's well, there we shall transport you to where you need to be,_: Ophelia states, :_I very much want see what a find offspring, I've had._:

Kagome felt herself waking up, she opened her eyes to see very large yet concerned blue-green eyes stared at her,

:_Kagome, I was so worried, I had to shield you from everyone, what happened?_: Selenay asks,

:_We have another mission to go on, just you and me._: Kagome replies, :_We're only here for a short time,_:

Selenay moved and lowered her body to the ground so Kagome could mount,

Kagome climbed into the demon hide saddle, and strapped her legs in to the sides, and held onto two of Selenay's spikes, as the dragon took a powerful leap and took off into the sky,

They flew to the village.

Kagome dismounted and went into Keade's hut,

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asks,

Kagome explained that she had chosen to go to a new world where she and Selenay could be together and help save this world from someone like Naraku, and she quickly changed into her priestess outfit, then she gathered what she thought she would need and didn't need, putting them into saddle bags on Selenay's saddle.

There they went to the bone eater's well,

where two shimmering spirits waiting for them,

Selenay snarled showing a row of formidable white teeth,

:Don't snarl at me, young one.: Opheila states, amused.

Selenay reared her wings folding backwards, :Mother?:

:Yes, We have come to transport you two to Alagaesia: Opheila replies,

There was a portal opening large enough for a dragon,

:_This is the world where our breed first came. In a time long ago, before the Riders and this is where we are sending you back too, to help bring forth a new age of Dragons, Selenay._: Opheila explains,

Together the two went into the the portal.

~~~~Varden's base~~~~

An Elven woman, who was called Arya waited for something to happen, something she couldn't explain. She only felt drawn to a clearing, that was large enough for a dragon to land safely. She had her sword at her side, '_something is falling_'

she had to shield her eyes from the setting sun, 'Not falling something is gilding, it's a dragon'

Selenay knew that travel between worlds was hard, but she didn't expect her Rider to pass out, she had to land safely as to not hurt Kagome, when she did land, she noticed someone was waiting, she snarled, and the woman spoke in a language she understood of long before she hatched.

"Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un malabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricai." Arya states,

Selenay reached out her mind and waited for the woman to acknowledge her, when she did. :_I understand, you won't harm us, I need rest and food as does my Rider, we aren't from here, We are on your side,_" Selenay spoke in the same language, it was instinctive, one couldn't lie in the language she was using.

"Follow me, I'll see to you and your Rider," Arya states, as she turned and walked away.

Selenay followed, keeping pace making sure to check on Kagome, with every step.

Selenay stopped when another dragon and Rider came near,

"Arya, what is going on here?" the blonde haired teen asks,

"What I have been waiting for, another Dragon and Rider who will help turn the tide against Galbatorix," Arya answers, "I will take this one into my own family as my foster sister,"

Kagome groaned as she came too, she opened her eyes, "Are we there yet?"

:_Yes, and it seems we aren't welcome by everyone_: Selenay answers, then let out a roar that frighten most people there,

"Who are you?" the blonde asks, "Both of you?"

"Kagome,"

:_Selenay, Daughter of Opheila and Shenron,_: Selenay answered using both her sire and mother's names

Arya turned, "Did you say Opheila?"

:_Yes_: Selenay answers, :_Search our minds, if you must, we hold no threat,_:

Kagome felt a presence trying to get into her mind, her holy power flared to keep the intruder out, "You must ask permission before you try to break into my head,"

Eragon started, then had to do a double take the girl sitting on the back of the dragon and Arya looked alike. Except the girl had blue eyes, where Ayra's eye were green,

"What does Selenay's birth mother have to do with anything?" Kagome asks after she let the boy read her thoughts at least the thoughts she wanted him to read,

"She was the only one not to choose a normal Rider, she chose a Priestess from another world," the woman replies,

DarkPriestess66: for my readers who aren't informed about the Inheritance Cycle, what was said in English is: "Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your Rider no harm. Let us be friends."


	11. Chapter 10

Kagome wondered through The Varden's camp ground as her new mentor, who was barely her own age, explained that the Varden was the group out trying to dethrone the king, after hearing about Galbatorix, Kagome knew she was on the right side teaming with Eragon and his dragon Saphira,

:_Saphira-Elda knows so much about dragons and fighting. I'm happy to have her for a teacher._: Selenay's voice interrupted even through they weren't close, Kagome looked up and saw two dragons sparring against one another, from far above they appeared to be hawks or some other bird of prey,

:_I'm glad, you are happy,_: Kagome replies, as soon as Saphira was content enough to know they weren't enemies, she whisked Selenay away for training, '_Now if only Eragon would consent to train me in the ways of a Rider,_'

Kagome found herself at the tent of the wounded soldiers, her calling as a Priestess, demanded she help them, so she set to work aiding the herbalist Angela,

"You are good with this," Angela states,

Kagome turned and smiled, "Thanks,"

"Give him time," Angela states, "He'll come around,"

Kagome stood up, "I hope you are right," she felt someone searching for her, having dealt with the Infant and hearing his thoughts as he tried to control her, she put a barrier up in her mind. "I've done all I can for them. I've better check on Selenay,"

:_Kagome, Arya is looking for you, She's with me now. Don't ever block her._: Selenay states

:_I'm coming_,: Kagome replies, she made her way toward her tent which was right by Eragon's so Saphira and Selenay could enjoy each other's company,

"Kagome," Arya greeted,

Kagome made the formal greeting of the Elves, she twisted her right hand over her sternum and bowed, she was learning the elven customs,

"I have been told by Selenay, that you are good with a bow?" Arya asks,

"Yes, my aim still needs improving." Kagome answers,

"I would like to train you in the other forms of combat, we don't have much time." Arya states, "Since Eragon can't seem to bring himself to do so,"

"Thank you," Kagome replies,

And thus Kagome's training began,

Selenay lay curled up with her head on her paws outside of Kagome's tent that evening :_You don't see yourself, as Eragon sees you, Kagome. You are different now._:

:_What do you mean?_: Kagome asks, walking out of her tent.

:_Let me show you_: Selenay answers and gently pulled Kagome's consciousness into her own body and mind,

Kagome witnessed herself through Selenay's eyes, her body was slimmer then before, and her ears were slightly pointed, everything about her screamed elf-like.

Once Kagome was back in her own body, she felt the tips of her ears. :_Now I know why Eragon can barely look at me, I look like Arya_,:

:_My guess would be that my mother and Midoriko changed you into an Elf-hybrid like Eragon-Rider._: Selenay states,

:That's not all we did, hatchlings.: Ophelia's voice spoke, :_We gave you the Agaetí Blödhren, My Rider wasn't just a priestess, she was an elf._:

:_Where are you, Mother?_: Selenay asks,

:_Where I always have been, what you called the Shikon Jewel is really my __Eldunarí or Heart of Hearts, I gave it to my Rider before I entered the battle between the demon which later killed my Rider._: Ophelia replies, :_I entrust it to you and Kagome. For some reason you Kagome, were born with my Eldunarí within you,_:

"Your Rider was Midoriko," Kagome gasps,


	12. Chapter 11

DarkPriestess66: Kagome doesn't really look like Arya. Eragon was using Arya's beauty as an Elf to compare Kagome,

Saphira glided through the camp with Selenay by her side,

:_Saphira-Elda,_ _I don't understand why Eragon-Rider won't teach my Rider?_: Selenay spoke as they returned from a hunting trip, :_Kagome is nice, strong, pretty, and eager to learn_,:

Saphira thought about what was going through her partner of heart and mind's thoughts, :_He isn't sure about her, when you two are alone, she speaks in a different language, one he is unfamiliar with, and Kagome hasn't swore fealty to the Varden,_:

:_Kagome has her reasons, she's not one to be tied down to any one place, but her loyalty lies with Eragon, who is her leader in the Riders,_: Selenay replies, :_As mine lays with you, as leader of the hunt, Saphira-Elda,_:

Saphira glanced at the smaller emerald dragon, who just acknowledged her as leader of the hunt,

"You are a fool as well as a idiot!" Kagome huffed,

Selenay looked down as she alighted to land, :_And my Rider has a wicked temper, which Eragon-Rider is learning right now!_: she folded her wings and dived down and landed on her hind legs, then slowly lowered her forelegs, she reached for Kagome and nipped her by the collar of her shirt, :_You're acting like a hatchling, I think I shall treat you like one._: She spread out her wings and with a leap was in the air again, she glided until she came to the river and there she dropped Kagome.

Saphira gave a grin, :_Little One, what did you do?_:

"I didn't do anything, but said I wouldn't teach her because I don't trust her." Eragon replies,

:_That was foolish of you,_: Saphira replies, as she raised her right foreleg and swatted Eragon to the ground, :_Now you listen to me, Eragon. You will apologize to Kagome-Rider, or I will lick you from navel to nose_.: she let her tongue stick out a bit,

Eragon paled, knowing Saphira's tongue had barbs on it that could strip a cow's hide and meat from it's bones. "Fine, I will."

:_Promise me in the Ancient Language,_: Saphira stated,

Eragon repeated the promise in the ancient language,

Selenay watched as Kagome spit and spluttered her way back toward the bank,

"That wasn't nice," Kagome stated,

Selenay flexed her wings, Kagome rather thought that was a shrug

:_So, I could hear you, I wouldn't be surprised if the Empire heard you._: Selenay replies, :_Which would be a bad thing for us, so why does Eragon-Rider have your tail in a knot?_:

:_He's rude, arrogant, and above all I wish I had a rosary for him,_: Kagome answers, :_He doesn't trust me, when we were sent here to help him,_:

:_Eragon-Rider doesn't trust you because you haven't swore yourself to the Varden_,: Selenay explained, :_He doesn't know if we are truly on their side or not_.:

Kagome climbed on Selenay's back, and the emerald green dragon flew back toward Kagome's tent. Kagome dismounted and went inside, she got another change of clothes and put them on,

Selenay stuck her head inside from under one of the walls of wool lining,

"Selenay, I want too, but I can't swear myself to the Varden. I don't know the Ancient Language," Kagome admitted.

Selenay blew smoke rings out of her nostrils, :_Now that does present a problem, I think I shall pass that on to Saphira-Elda, so she can tell Eragon-Rider_.:

"Fine," Kagome agreed

Selenay slipped her head out, and went around to where Saphira was licking her claws clean, she walked over and nudged her.

Saphira looked over, :Yes?:

Selenay then explained how Kagome didn't know anything about the Ancient Language or about the History of the Riders.

Saphira blinked, the relayed the message to Eragon,

Eragon rubbed his temple as he considered the facts, and knew he was in the wrong about Kagome, steeling himself, he walked out of his tent and waved for his guards to stay where they are, he went over to Kagome's tent and knocked on the middle pole that was holding up the entrance flaps,

"Eragon," Kagome greeted, as she tucked a lock of hair behind one of her newly pointed ears,

"I'm sorry for everything, I've said since you arrived here." Eragon apologized.

"I should apologize as well, I haven't been my friendliness either. I'm getting used to my new strength and the ears," Kagome replies, "I'm used to being compared to someone else,"

Eragon looked around the tent and seen the bow in the corner, "You shoot?"

"Yes, and that's not all I can do." Kagome replies, smiling

Eragon gasped at Kagome's smile it had the same effect on him that Arya's smile did, "I would like to see,"

"You have somewhere I can shoot?" Kagome asks,

"Follow me," Eragon replies,

Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows then followed Eragon as he lead her throughout the maze of tents, she noticed how much the Varden looked at him as a hero, and to a certain degree her as well,

"Shadeslayer!" a few soldiers greeted,

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that,

"That's what they call me, because I killed the Shade Durza," Eragon explained, then glanced over to see Kagome's confused face, then he explained what a Shade was, a human that taken in spirits to do his/her own bidding,

"Sounds like a few people, I knew." Kagome replies, '_Kagome Demonslayer, now that is wrong on so many levels,_'

They arrived a clearing were there were archery pelts set up,

"Shadeslayer, what can I do for you?" asked the captain in charge of the archers,

Eragon looked over at Kagome,

"Just tell your men to back up, I would hate to see them get hurt." Kagome replies, before reaching for an arrow then setting it in her bow and knocking it.

Eragon watched as the men backed up and as Kagome fired her arrow, his eyes widen as it glowed bright pink and destroyed the pelt that it landed in. "What was that?"

"My magic," Kagome replies, "Spiritual power, I'm a Priestess. I have no spirits within my but my own."


	13. Chapter 12

Kagome repeated the words in the Ancient Language that Eragon was teaching her, but without calling upon magic, it took a few days to learn what Eragon himself knew, but she didn't know everything but the basics, the rest would have to wait.

After what seem like a whole day, Kagome made up her mind, "Eragon, I would like to see Lady Nasuada,"

Eragon nods looking pleased, that Kagome had come to a decision about joining the Varden, "Good, I was about to call a halt to the lessons, I'm getting thirsty,"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her leader, within days Eragon and her had formed a friendship, there almost felt like the kind she shared with Sango or Miroku, just the thought of her old friends, made her homesick. Kagome picked up her bow and quiver of arrows

:_Little Priestess, I miss them as well._: Selenay states, sharing her partner's thoughts and feelings as they were insructed to do,

:_I miss Mama, Gramps, and Sota too,_: Kagome replies, as she followed Eragon through the city that the camp,

Until they came to the red pavilion tent that served Nasuada,

Kagome felt Eragon wanting to speak with her through thoughts, she looked over at him, :_What?_:

:_I don't want to offend you, but why the change of heart?_: Eragon asks,

:_Because if this the only way to be trusted then, I will serve under Lady Nasuada, as you do._: Kagome answers,

Eragon looked at the guards that were surrounding Nasuada's tent, as one of them went inside and anounced their presence.

Inside as Kagome and Eragon entered, were Nasuada, Ayra, Roran, Eragon's cousin, Jörmundur, and Martland Redbeard the Commanders of the Varden,

:_Well I think I'm in luck_,: Kagome states to Selenay after Eragon retreated from her mind,

:_They are the ones, you need to convince, Little Priestess,_: Selenay laughed :_But Arya is already on your side, Shall I let her know what you plan to do?_:

:_Please_.: Kagome replies, She gazed at Arya, who barely nodded at her in approval, which Kagome was glad of because she given her loyalty to Arya too.

"Eragon, what is the reason for this intrusion?" Nasusda asks,

Kagome step forward "I am, Lady Nasusda."

That brought the attention of everyone that wasn't already informed,

Kagome walked up toward Nasusda's desk and knelt down, stunning the Leader of the Varden, Kagome laid her bow and quiver on the desk in front of Nasusda "Out of deep respect and the difficulties facing you…..I, Kagome, Second Rider of the Varden, Priestess, and Argetlam, give you my bow and my fealty, Lady Nasuada."

A shocked gasp rippled from the humans,

Nasusda stood up and picked up the bow and walked around the desk and stood in front of Kagome, who turned in sync. "I am honored that you choose to serve me, Rider Kagome. I accept, as you accept all the responsibilities accompanying the station. Rise as my vassal and take your bow."

Kagome stood and took her bow and quiver back and slung them over her back.

Eragon was surprised that Kagome knew how to swear fealty.

"If that is all you require of me, I wish to speak with you later, Kagome." Nasusda states,

"As you command," Kagome replies, she looked at Eragon, "I want to spar with someone, who I haven't spar with before."

"Me," Eragon sighed,

"Yes,"

DarkPriestess66: Sorry it's so blasted short but I'm out of ideas.


	14. Chapter 13

After Kagome's departure from their lives, Sango, Miroku didn't know what to do, over time Shippo went off to find a tribe of Fox demons to train with, Kirara went with Kohaku who was free of the jewel to slay demons,

Kikyo and Inuyasha were together, but Sango and Miroku secretly thought it was because of Kikyo's resemblance to Kagome.

Later a night Sango went out of the hut, she now shared with Miroku, and stared up at the stars, '_Kagome, wherever you are I hope you are happy, I miss you sister._'

~~~~Future~~~

Mrs. _Higurashi_ knew something was off about her memories, she stared out the window toward the well house, something in her told her that her daughter didn't stay in the Feudal era, because there were no sign of her here, she understood that with being bonded to Selenay that Kagome gain more then a friendship with the dragon, she gain longevity. "Kagome, my baby girl. I fear I will never see you again."

~~~~~~ Alagaesia~~~~~

Kagome and Eragon circled around each other,

Eragon made a punch at Kagome,

Kagome was dodging using all the skill that was pounded into her by Sango, she was a trained demon slayer, and passed on her knowledge to Kagome.

The spar was attracting attention, the elves that were Eragon's and Saphira's bodyguards were impassive but if one looked or knew them enough they were astonished at the speed and gracefulness of Kagome, who wasn't born an elf or been a hybrid long.

After the spar, Eragon was winded while Kagome just looked a bit exercised,

"Kagome-Elda," one of the elves states,

Kagome turned to him or was it her... "Yes,"

"Where did you learn techniques like that?" the elf asks,

"From my sister in everything but blood, she was trained fighter." Kagome replies, "She was the last of her family,"

:_That is unless she has hatchlings of her own,_: Selenay states, :_And let's not forget, Kohaku, he's free of the taint from Naraku_,:

:_You are right as always,_: Kagome replies,

:_Finally you agree with me._: Selenay states,

The elves all turn as the emerald green dragon walked up,

Kagome jogged over and placed her hands on Selenay's massive head, "So what were you doing?"

:_Watching and enjoying Saphira-__ebrithil's company, you know I was lonely for my own race._" Selenay replies, in a wistful voice,

"I know, Selenay. I know." Kagome murmurs,

:_My saddle is getting dull, I suggest you polish it,_: Selenay looked at Kagome with an eye,

"I forgot that was your formal saddle," Kagome states, "Thank you, Eragon-ebrithil, but I must go and take care of Selenay's saddle,"

"Alright," Eragon agrees, "Saphira wants to talk in private as well."

Kagome went back to her tent and got out the supplies for cleaning Selenay's tack,

Selenay stuck her head under the wall of the tent, :_I miss sleeping in the grass of the feudal era, it was comfy._:

:_You will get to sleep in comfort again, once we win this battle._: Kagome replies, :_I hope_.:

as she was finished, she decided to lay down on her cot and go over what she learned until she drifted into her waking dreams,


	15. Chapter 14

_Kagome wondered throughout a forest that was beautiful, "Where am I?" _

"_A memory of my home," a musical voice answers, _

"_Midoriko," Kagome greets as she came upon the Rider of her world that was also an elf, _

"_I bet your wondering how I came to Alagaesia and Japan" Midoriko states _

"_The thought did cross my mind," Kagome agrees, _

"_Well I was born in Alagaesia, when I was elven in your years, I was chosen by Ophelia from then I trained with the Riders, During my training, I found out that I was able to create the portal to a different world, When The brothers and sisters fell, I knew Galbatorix would have killed me as well but I saved myself, Ophelia and Selenay's egg, I knew that she would chose a priestess as well, since she didn't hatch for anyone, elf or human," Midoriko explains, "Well as far as my training, I won't go into that since you are learning as well, but I hid Selenay's egg in a village that I passed through on one of my travels before founding the Slayers village, I thought them what I knew and then that tragic day, my dragon died. I was mad with grief and heartache, I didn't realize she was still alive in a sense and her body died but I battled the demons and you know the rest." _

"_You sealed your soul with in the Heart of Hearts?" Kagome asks, _

"_Not really, part of me was with it but it was Ophelia that was locked in the battle with the demon, until you purified it, she was able to win." Midoriko replies, _

Kagome bolted out of her waking dreams as there were screams from the camp, Kagome rushed to get her slayer armor on as well as her bow and quiver, "What's going on?" she stopped dead as she saw a dragon, who's eyes and hide are a sparkling ruby color, while his talons, teeth and neck spikes are all snow white. He has two cheek spikes, fewer than either Saphira or Selenay and wide, crescent shaped horns.

:Saphira says we are to remain on the ground, we will surely be killed if we went up against Thorn and Murtagh.: Selenay before she snarled, :_Traitor, Egg Breaker, Oath-breaker, Murderer._:

Kagome looked at her partner, "What?"

"_Murtagh is a Kingkiller, and Thorn is a traitor to his race._: Selenay explains,

They watched as Eragon and Saphira went and fought with Murtagh, Kagome looked at the elves that were standing always from the others, she sensed they were using magic, she cast out her mind, Blödhgarm answered :_What Kagome-Elda?_:

:_Let us help Eragon, please._: Kagome replies as she trusted Selenay to guard her body.

:_We will need your help,_" Blödhgarm answers,

:_Thank_ _you_,: Kagome replies then withdrew and mounted Selenay, who took her to the lines where the elven spellcasters were,

Kagome and Selenay joined their magic and strength to the elves,

Eragon was able to best Murtagh and Thorn, who retreated. Not before catching a glance of the female Rider and dragon on the ground, Murtagh found it strange that the green dragon was new but Galbatorix didn't have two green eggs, just who was this Rider?

Kagome felt eyes on her as she looked up as the red dragon's Rider glared in her direction, what was his problem?

After that things were peaceful as it could get in a camp,

Eragon marched up to Kagome, "What were you doing?"

"Helping you, O fearless leader." Kagome replies,

:_You needed more help,:_ Selenay adds, :_I even know the Oath-breakers have gotten more powerful.:_

_:Enough! Stop quarreling like hungry hatchlings.: _

Eragon and Saphira started at the new voice that sounded feminine.

"What..who is that?" Eragon asks,

Kagome didn't say anything but motioned that Eragon should follow her,

Eragon wondered what was happening as they walked into Kagome's tent,

Kagome walked over to her yellow bag and got out the Ophelia's Heart of Hearts,

"I'm sorry, Ophelia-ebrithil," Kagome apologized, "My temper isn't the best,"

:_That I'm only to aware of, now as to who I am, I am Opheila __Eldunarí__, Daughter of __Eingana, of the Wild Dragons as to what I think you know, you have another Eldunari in your care,_:

Eragon looked at Kagome, who blushed and looked away ashamed

:_Under my orders, she wouldn't reveal me, as the same as Glaedr. We would be used by the Black King,_: Ophelia states, :_Kagome allow Eragon into the memories, you keep hidden, so he can understand better,_:

Kagome did as she was told and allowed Eragon into her mind and the memories she wasn't willing to share.

Eragon couldn't' believe his mind, Kagome was even more of a puzzle then before, she fought against someone ranging in evil as Galbatorix.


End file.
